


To Take the Edge off

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Armor Kink, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rescue Missions, Sex Pollen, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony rescues Steve from an AIM base. Only problem? Steve has been given sex pollen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	To Take the Edge off

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Sex Pollen”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [D4]
> 
> And for day 03 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Thigh Ridind

“Sir, I don’t think you should proceed with this course of action, Sir” JARVIS says.

“Oh, I really should, J. I’m not leaving Steve in that chamber for any longer” Tony says, aiming his repulsors at the test chamber.

Steve laid naked in the chamber, on his side, unmoving. Tony hoped that the man was asleep and not harmed. However, being in AIM’s clutches, that hope seemed slightly unreasonable. But he could hope.

It had been a little over two weeks since Steve went missing while on a solo mission. All Tony wanted to do was get Steve out of there and get him home safe.

“Tony! AIM’s notes suggest they were testing an airborne chemical on Cap in those chambers.” Sam says over the comms. “We shouldn’t open it until we understand its effects. We are already down Cap, we don’t need you compromised either”

“I’ll be fine, Sam. I have the armour, any chemical in the air will be filtered by the armour’s systems.”

“I’m just saying, maybe you should consider this a little more. Whatever this chemical is, AIM has had results with it. If it’s strong enough to effect Cap then I don’t know if you armour can handle it.”

“Ridiculous. My armour can handle anything, Sam.”

“Whatever man, but if something goes wrong, I won’t be able to come in there to pull your butts out of the fire.”

“Noted.” Tony says. “I’m going ahead anyway.”

With a few blasts from his repulsors the chamber’s windows break open. Tony wastes no time before stepping into the chamber. He crouches drown beside Steve and shakes his shoulder. “Steve? Wake up. Come on, it’s time to go”

Steve’s eyes flash open. There is no warning before the man tackles Tony to the floor.

“Fuck!” Tony curses, trying to break out of Steve’s grasp. “Steve, it’s me? Your favourite billionaire in a tin can. I mean, I hope you haven’t been spending time with other billionaires with fancy suits of armour. Come on, buddy, snap out of it.”

Steve sits himself down on Tony’s waist. The man’s eyes a hazy and unfocused, his movements are sluggish. Whatever they had pumped into Steve’s system he was still high on it. “Tony” Steve groans.

“Yes!” Tony says, pleased. Maybe he was getting through to Steve. Maybe the drug was wearing off. “It’s me.”

“Tony”

“The one and only.” Maybe things were not quite as alright as he had hoped. He tries to sit up but Steve’s weight keeps him pinned to the floor. Even if the suit is strong enough to overpower Steve, Steve has the advantage of leverage, trapping Tony where he was.

“Tony. Tony. Tony” Steve groans. “Toooooony”

“That’s my name…” Tony says. He looks down at Steve and realises to his shock that Steve is very, very hard. Pre-cum dribbles out of the head of Steve’s throbbing cock, pooling on Tony’s armour.

“Toooon-y. Tony” Steve groans, trying to twist himself to rub off on the front of Tony’s suit.

Tony rolls over and pushes Steve off him. “Okay.” He huffs, switching off his comm. He has an idea of how he’ll handle this. Tony looks around the room for a good position.

Steve is not discouraged in the slightest by being dumped onto the floor. The soldier picks himself up off the ground and quickly descends on Tony.

Moving quickly, Tony braces himself against the wall. When Steve is within arm’s reach he grabs him by the hips and manoeuvres hip into the position he wants him in. He slides his knee between Steve’s legs, wedging them open.

Steve wastes no time before rutting up against Tony’s armour clad thigh. Grunts and groans falling from his lips.

“Come on, Sweetheart” he says, pulling Steve tighter against him. “You’ve got this.”

Tony runs his armoured fingers down Steve’s spine, earning him a shiver from the other man. He dips his fingers between Steve’s cheeks, rubbing his entrance with a steady pressure, teasing it.

If he could he would remove the gauntlet, he doesn’t want to risk infecting himself with AIM’s sex drug. He closes his eyes and pictures the feel of Steve’s soft, warm skin under his fingers. The way his tight, little hole would clench and twitch hungrily, wanting nothing more than for Tony for fill it.

Steve lets out a breathy whine, desperately chasing his orgasm. He rocks between Tony’s thigh and fingers.

Tony lets out a groan of his own. His own erection was pressed painfully against the armour. He makes a mental note to redesign that part of the armour later when he has the time.

They have to finish this up soon. It has been more than enough time that the team will be wondering about what was going on down her, especially with the comms switched off. They last thing they need, especially Steve, it to be walked in on.

“Come on. You got to be close” Tony groans. He gives Steve’s ass a squeeze, digging his fingers into the man’s firm cheeks, massaging it in his hands.

Steve moans, grinding into his leg harder. Warnings flash across the HUD of the armour.

“Shit.” Tony mutters. As hot as Steve’s strength was, he didn’t want the armour compromised.

He returns to playing with Steve’s hole. “Cum for me, Steve. Come on.”

Steve arches back and cums with a cry, spilling his seed across his metal clad thigh. He keeps thrusting, his rhythm stuttering and missing a beat every so often. Tony continues playing with Steve’s hole drawing out his orgasm as long as possible, milking him for all he’s got.

When he is spent, Steve collapses against him, panting for air.

He has no doubt one orgasm would not be enough to sate Steve. One was barely enough on a normal day, let alone when he was high on whatever chemical AIM had running through Steve’s system. But maybe it would be enough to get Steve back home to the Tower safely.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
